What John Didn't Expect
by nothinghappenstome
Summary: Sherlock is always a mystery to John, John's never sure what he's going to do next. A little Sherlock/Molly, but mostly Sherlock/John


John wasn't happy; he was walking slowly in the rain back from Sarah's. He let his mind wander to what she had just said. "You give me up for Sherlock every time... You jump at his every command; you're like his pet... This isn't working; you obviously want to be with him." The strange thing was, he thought to himself, why wasn't he annoyed at this? Why didn't he get annoyed at Sarah for talking about him as if he was Sherlock's pet? He just felt annoyed at himself for not being able to hold a relationship with someone for long.

What John didn't expect when he opened the door to his flat was to see Sherlock viciously kissing Molly on the couch. Suddenly, he opened his eyes wide open and stared at John. John was frozen to his spot as he watched Sherlock kiss Molly passionately, never taking his gaze from John's. John wasn't even aware that Sherlock had a sexual preference, yet alone had the ability to able to kiss so ravenously, as if he was hungry. He stood there, still frozen to the spot next to the door and started to feel flustered. He wasn't sure what was going on, was he getting turned on by Sherlock? He backed out of the door to the living room, leaving it open and hurried to his bedroom, kicking off his shoes, threw off his jacket and collapsed on the bed. He pressed his hands to his head, and shut his eyes. Why did he feel protective over Sherlock? He felt like he wanted to go to Molly and push her away from him, and then take her place.

John woke the next morning on top of the covers; he'd fallen asleep wearing his clothes. He checked the time; 5:43am was blinking at him from his army alarm clock. He groaned, pulled himself off the bed, took off his clothes and threw on a loose t-shirt and bottoms. He slowly trudged down the stairs, running his hands through his hair. He remembered a basic army rule, see something you don't like or is awkward to talk about, ignore it and carry on as normal. That's what he'll do; carry on as if Sherlock's little "session" with Molly never happened. John hoped she hadn't spent the night, he definitely couldn't imagine Sherlock spending the night with her.

John walked into the living room, and spotted a sleeping Sherlock in his stripy pyjamas and blue silk dressing gown on the sofa. He wanted to go closer, pull the sleeping Sherlock onto his lap and hug him close. Wait, what? He stopped his track of thoughts, wondering why he was feeling so protective over Sherlock. He couldn't possibly like Sherlock. "No, that's a crazy idea." he muttered to himself. He shook his head, walked to the kitchen, and managed to find cereal without coming across any experiments.

As he was in the shower, Sherlock woke. He moved to his bedroom, leaving his door open so he could easily see the bathroom door. He stared at the bathroom door, and tried to picture John with no shirt on. He was probably had a toned, but his muscles slowly fading. He was probably slim, but Sherlock was unsure because of all the jumpers John wore. He smiled at his mental image of John shirtless, running his fingers over his chest. His thoughts moved to John's scar. The bullet probably went through and came out the other side, leaving a scar on both sides of his shoulder. It missed the main artery, and most definitely took a chip out of the bone.

The bathroom door opened, and John stepped out just wearing a towel. Sherlock withheld a gasp as John turned around, revealing his chest and scar to Sherlock before he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Sherlock was satisfied, everything he had previously deduced was true. He wanted to follow John to his bedroom, push him down onto his bed and run his fingers up his chest and back whilst kissing him roughly. His mind travelled back to last night, and he groaned. It wasn't the fact he felt bad for using Molly. It was the fact that all he could think about was kissing John like that. He was still staring at the stairs that John had just walked up, and he didn't realise that John was resting against the doorframe to his bedroom.

"You really need to tidy up in here, or at least organise it," John looked around and smiled, "Are you going to actually get changed today? Surely Molly will be expecting a call?"

Sherlock's head snapped up as he glared at John. He moved off the bed and opened the wardrobe. He took off his dressing gown and pulled off his pyjama top, standing there topless, side on to John. John stood there as he studied Sherlock's chest and realised just how skinny he is. Sherlock picked up his pale blue Dolce and Gabana shirt, buttoning it up most of the way, just leaving the top button undone. John saw how it exageratted Sherlock's body , make it look even more slender and long. Sherlock pulled off his trousers, standing there in his shirt and boxers before he took out his black Spencer Hart suit trousers. He put them on slowly and smiled at John before reaching for his socks and shoes.

Before John was aware of his actions, he quickly moved across the room and pushed Sherlock down onto the bed, straddling him and pinning down his arms before leaning so close that they were breathing in each other.  
>"Hi." John whispered into Sherlock's ear, before gently letting Sherlock's arms go. Sherlock smiled up at John and gently placed his hands on John's hips, pulling him closer.<p>

John smiled and gently kissed Sherlock, ever so slowly deepening the kiss. He pulled back, and collapsed next to Sherlock, resting his head of Sherlock's shoulder.  
>"John?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"I used Molly yesterday to see whether you liked me."<br>"I gathered that fact."  
>"Are you annoyed at me for doing so?"<br>"I... Next time you want to get my attention. Do something else instead of lead someone on. That's all I'm saying." John sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in Sherlock and thinking life couldn't be better.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always liked the idea of Sherlock using Molly to win John over. I hope you enjoy, and please review~ <strong>

**Olivia x**


End file.
